Não me importo
by TigerxFox
Summary: Zoro e Sanji não se importavam. Não é como se estivessem apaixonados ou algo do tipo.


Sanji conheceu Zoro no Baratie. O garoto do chapéu de palha e sua tripulação falando incessantemente sobre sua ambição maluca de ir para a Grandline.

"Só eu mesmo posso me chamar de idiota." Disse o idiota.

O idiota estava fazendo a maior idiotice que Sanji vira em toda sua vida. Sanji não se importava, claro, se o homem queria morrer era uma escolha dele, era apenas um estranho que havia conhecido naquele mesmo dia, não tinha nada a ver com isso. Seu corpo, entretanto, agiu antes do seu cérebro e quando viu já estava gritando como um desesperado para o estranho idiota. O sangue manchava de vermelho escuro a água do mar e o peito de Sanji apertou ao pensar que aquele idiota havia morrido.

"Por quê?..."

Aquela resolução abriu seus olhos, e ele mesmo se tornou um dos idiotas que estavam indo em direção à Grandline para correr atrás de seu próprio sonho. Achava que se esconderia no Baratie para sempre, sufocando no fundo do peito seus desejos ridículos, até conhecer o menino do chapéu de palha e seu primeiro imediato que quase deu a vida por sua ambição em sua frente.

Mais tarde, o idiota ameaçou e falou mal de uma mulher e Sanji retaliou caçoando de sua derrota contra o Shichibukai. Ocasião que não o inspirou ou preocupou de maneira alguma. Fora uma derrota ridícula que merecia escárnio, claro.

A ferida resultante daquela luta ridícula mencionada estava atrapalhando o idiota. Sanji com certeza não se preocupava com isso. Mesmo que passasse mais tempo com os olhos sobre Zoro do que em seu próprio inimigo. Mesmo que até o inimigo tenha notado. Porra. Sanji forçou seus olhos a recaírem sobre o tritão com quem lutava e manter o foco em sua própria luta. Não, ele não se importava.

Zoro fraquejou. Finalmente o peso da perda de sangue e do esforço da luta foi demais e o espadachim caiu. Os olhos de Sanji imediatamente o buscaram desesperados, tão horrorizados e aflitos quanto quando observaram o peito do espadachim ser aberto ao meio. De repente, sentiu seu rosto ser esmagado pelo punho forte de seu oponente, a voz ao longe ecoava em seus ouvidos que estavam zunindo:

"...eu avisei para parar de prestar atenção nele..."

E Sanji voou para longe da luta. Seu rosto doía pra caralho. Se não fosse sua resistência absurda já estaria desmaiado. Mas não. Não podia perder agora. Não agora que havia decidido finalmente arriscar sua vida pelo seu sonho. Não agora que a belíssima Nami-san precisava de sua ajuda como um cavaleiro num cavalo branco...Não agora que Zoro estava caído no pátio a poucos metros dali prestes a ser morto pelos tritões. Não que isso tivesse importância.

Sanji juntou cada força que havia sobrado em seu corpo para se levantar e voltar até o local da luta. Seu cérebro registrou rapidamente a forma de Zoro sendo subjugado pelo tritão e suas pernas se moveram mais rápido do que o humanamente possível impedindo o golpe de colidir com o corpo do espadachim. Depois, Zoro queria ir atrás de Luffy. O idiota. Sanji sabia que ele não estava em condições para isso. Ele foi no lugar dele. Mas não que ele se importasse.

Mal sabia que o idiota quase morrer idiotamente se tornaria rotina. Pouco depois, em um reino na Grandline, Zoro caía de uma altura absurda quando levou vários disparos à queima roupa. Sanji parou de respirar enquanto seguia o corpo do espadachim com os olhos. Zoro caiu ao seu lado e falou com ele. Estava vivo.

"Ah, você tá vivo?" Disse, em desdém. Não, ele não se importava.

A forma de Zoro sendo subjugado por Kuma trouxe lembrança instantânea da situação espelhada contra o tritão ao cérebro de Sanji e ele novamente protegeu o idiota, quase quebrando sua perna no processo. Francamente, Zoro só dava trabalho.

Depois o idiota queria se sacrificar pelo capitão e pelo bando. O corpo de Sanji praticamente se moveu sozinho, ao ouvir as palavras saírem da boca de Zoro. Estava tremendo e o esforço que estava fazendo apenas para continuar de pé era visível. Mas tomar o lugar de Zoro foi a decisão mais fácil de sua vida. Se ele fosse escolher, obviamente o sonho do espadachim era mais importante que o seu. Seu sonho era uma piada, ele pensou assim por muito tempo. Querendo sufocar seu desejo de persegui-lo, achando que era fraco e todas suas ambições, ridículas, como lhe foi martelado na mente há tantos anos. E se agora ele corria atrás do seu sonho isso ele devia bastante ao idiota que teve seu peitoral aberto e ensanguentado em nome de sua ambição em frente ao restaurante em que trabalhava. Sua busca só existia por causa da busca dele. E a vontade de protegê-lo era maior que tudo.

Não conseguiu. Frustrado, ele desabafou com Brook que apenas fez papel de idiota.

Sanji disse a Luffy para não se preocupar com Zoro. Sanji disse a si mesmo para não se preocupar com Zoro. Não estava preocupado. O pensamento de Zoro e suas feridas não cicatrizadas com certeza não invadia sua mente a cada segundo. Precisava proteger o que importava: Nami. Mas podia ver que o Shichibukai tinha o idiota como alvo. Deixou a garota com Franky e foi atrás de Zoro. Tentou ao máximo atrasar o ciborgue enorme, sua perna novamente quase rachando ao meio. Em vão. Zoro foi o primeiro a sumir. Sanji nem ligou.

Voltou para Sabaody dois anos depois com uma foto do marimo no bolso. Foto esta que manteve em sua parede por dois anos. Apenas porque escondia uma mancha de mofo, claro. Procurou o idiota pelo arquipélago até receber a informação de que o imbecil havia pegado um navio para sabe deus onde. O rosto de Sanji ficou permanentemente congelado numa expressão de fúria, preocupação e confusão, até que num passe de mágica o espadachim apareceu do mar.

"Ah, já voltou? Não que eu me importe, claro." Francamente não entendia porque ainda se dava ao trabalho. A mula se perdia a cada passo que dava.

E quando viu o marimo saindo do cassino em Dressrosa sozinho, foi atrás dele. Exclusivamente porque seria problemático para o plano se ele se perdesse como sempre fazia, claro. Tsc, havia perdido o idiota de vista. Tomara que deixassem ele lá, não faria falta. Sua vida seria bem mais tranquila se estivessem separados.

Sanji respirou fundo antes de sair do navio. Fazia muito tempo que havia partido com uma promessa de mentira e mais tempo ainda que não via o idiota. Estava nervoso, as mãos geladas e suando, mas não queria admitir. Nunca quis admitir nada remotamente próximo a afeição pelo imbecil. E talvez se o perguntassem agora mesmo ainda negasse. Mas não negaria mais a si mesmo. E uma das maiores razões de esconder isso era achar que a recíproca não era verdadeira.

Zoro realmente não se importava.

Apesar de ficar puto toda vez que Sanji insistia em flertar incessantemente com Nami. Ou com qualquer outra mulher aleatória na rua. Com vilãs. Com marinheiras. Com sereias. Tomara que deixassem ele lá. Com a Viola. Tomara que morresse de paixão. Idiota.

Apesar de ter esbravejado no den den mushi com ele pois ir sozinho contra a CP9 "era muito perigoso". Não estava preocupado, uma porra que estava.

Apesar de ter procurado por ele e não ter encontrado. E ter recebido a notícia de seu casamento com amargor e ressentimento. Não se importava.

Apesar de ter ido especificamente escutar pela porta a conversa a respeito de Sanji quando normalmente dormiria se alguém estivesse tentando contar qualquer coisa importante para ele. E até o capitão notou. Porra, Luffy. Mas não, ele não se importava. Se o cozinheiro nunca mais voltasse era problema dele.

Zoro podia até soar óbvio para todos os outros ao redor, mas tanto tempo ouvindo que é um lixo faz horrores à autoestima de alguém e, por mais confiante que parecesse às vezes, a de Sanji não era das melhores. Ao menos não nesse aspecto. Mesmo que Luffy tenha rido e dito a ele que ele e Zoro eram os melhores amigos. Sanji dava cada passo para fora do navio em Wano como se estivesse pisando em ovos. A respiração presa desde que tocara o chão, como se estivesse saindo para uma atmosfera venenosa. Ele reencontrou todos os seus companheiros de bando e esperava encontrar Zoro em cada ruela que passava, mas acabou não vendo nem sinal do espadachim.

Isso mudou quando os dois se moveram ao mesmo tempo para salvar uma criança, numa muda sincronia impecável. A quantidade de poder bruto contida em cada um de seus movimentos era magnífica. Ao seu lado, Sanji sabia que só podia haver uma pessoa. E Zoro, que esteve entediado por tanto tempo com a falta de poder de todo mundo, reconheceria aquela força e velocidade em qualquer lugar. Eles olharam um para o outro, os olhos se buscando magneticamente. Eles estavam juntos. E, porra, como eles se importavam.


End file.
